Thunder
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: Tu voz era el soundtrak de mi verano, tu siempre seras mi trueno, y dije, tus ojos son los mas brillantes colores.... Tal vez halla una salida, Yo quiero que sepas cuanto siento tu dolor.... nesecito sentirte en mis venas. Dedikdo a RYUU HIME!.. INUKAG


Thunder.. (trueno)

. Little Lime..n///n

DISCLAMARKER: Inuyasha no me pertenece y la cancion tampoco... pero les recomiendo escucharla.. :D (Thunder-Boys Like Girls)

Resumen: Tu voz era el soundtrak de mi verano, tu siempre seras mi trueno, y dije, tus ojos son los mas brillantes colores.... Tal vez halla una salida, Yo quiero que sepas cuanto siento tu dolor.... nesecito sentirte en mis venas.

- "Your voice was the soundtrak of my summer, Do you Kwon unlike any other?.. you always be my thunder.." - Su voz, quebrada por algunas gotas de llanto celestial, era escuchada por un vacio pasillo escolar, mientras barria el susodicho... afuera se caía el cielo..- "...So bring on the rain..."-

La habian castigado por cuarta vez en la semana, y ella no había hecho nada.

Y lo juraba por su Ipod.

Pero su estúpido profesor de Física, maldito sea el que halla creado aquella patética materia, le dio la gana de castigarla un viernes barriendo el pasillo...

-Maldito...- susurro la joven de no mas de 17 años.

Seguía barriendo.... le faltaba mucho, pero no pensaría en ello... mas bien tenía que encontrarle la causa a aquel castigo.

Pero no pudo, por mas que pensaba su mente se nublaba y aparecia aquella imagen que siempre ha odiado y que siempre odiará.

Si el profesor es estúpido, ella es el doble de estúpida.

Se había enamorado de él, desde que estaba en tercer curso de bachillerato.

Pero nunca lo reconocería... no, porque si su novio se enteraba... no creo que le guste que su novia este enamorada del profesor que hizo que lo expulsaran del colegio...

Por eso tenía miedo... pero mas miedo aún de confesarle sus sentimientos a alguién que siempre la ha visto como alguien inferior...

-Maldito arrogante- nuevamente un susurro salió de sus labios mientras le daba el ultimo toque al pasillo.

Miro su reloj y suspiro... eran las 6:00pm... Gracias a Dios sus padres estaban de viaje y llegaban el domingo.

Ella sabía mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, era buena en muchas cosas... pero dos se le escapaba de ese magnífico don.... la Física y el Amor... irónico no?.

Se sentó, cansada, en el suelo esperando algun tipo de angel que la rescatara de su manicomio y le resolviera todas aquellas preguntas que tenía en la mente.

Trató de buscarle una simple explicacion a aquella cosa que sentia adentro, trató de buscar alguna salida.... tal vez si la habia.

Y de nuevo busco su Ipod en el bolsillo y puso aquella cancion que tanto le gustaba...

-"...I tried read betwen the lines, I tried looking in your eyes, I want a simple explication, for waht I'm feeling inside...I gotta find a way out, Maybe there's a way out...."- cantaba en susurros..

-Kagome Higurashi!- un grito ronco la saco de su música, casi tirando su presiado Ipod, levantándose de un brinco.

-Si- dijo con una voz un poco somnolienta. Estaba cansada.

Detrás, la tormenta se había avivado, y un trueno había sonado en la estancia.

"You always be my thunder..." pensó... y sonrió por una milésima de segundo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquella mirada dorada, pensó que se derretiría allí mismo.

-¡¿Que haces descansando?!- grito, como de costumbre, tratando de hacer enfadar a Kagome, lo cual logró... pero ella era demaciado orgullosa como para demostrar algun sentimiento o efecto que le provocó su voz.

-Ya terminé- dijo en su tono de voz normal- me quiero ir a casa- dijo recogiendo.

El profesor volteo su mirada y vio a su alrededor, efectivamente... todo estaba en orden.

-Perfecto, pero no se va a ir a casa tan fácil- dijo, lo que a ella le agarró por sorpresa y dio un salto, y suspiro.... él sonrió.

Caminaban por el pasillo de profesores, iban a la sala de profesores... pero ella iba extrañamente feliz, aunque sabía que iba a su guillotina personal.... estaba con él.

Si era Masoquista o no.... siempre le ha gustado el dolor... y lo ha entendido, por eso entendía tan bien a su querido profesor.

Sabía que a su profesor le habían engañado, mentido y robado... ella sabía como se sentía.

Sabía que a su profesor lo habían maltratado física y sentimentalmente... ella sabía como se sentía.

Quiero que sepa... cuanto siento su dolor pensó, mientras su mirada se dirigía a aquella melena plateada desordenada.

-LLegamos- dijo el profesor abriendo de par en par su oficina y dejandola entrar, luego cerro la puerta tras de él.

Ya no hay salida.. pensó la joven, mirando al profesor cara a cara.

En sus ojos dorados se reflejaba la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-¿por qué..?- la voz de la joven salia estrangulada, suave... y baja.

-no lo se- dijo sinceramente el profesor.

-Profesor Taisho- dijo Kagome... con miedo.

-InuYasha.... no tengo 50 años...- dijo él para disolver un poco la atmosfera.

Ella rió levemente y lo volvió a mirar.

."...I don't wanna ever love another..." canturreo en su mente, mientras tomaba aciento como el profesor le indicaba.

-¿cuanto sabes?- pregunto de repente el joven profesor, lo cual la tomo por sorpresa de nuevo.

-¿de que?- se hacia la tonta, quería que él se lo preguntara en serio.

-No te hagas la tonta, tu lo sabes... dime, ¿por que te pareces tanto a ella?- eso... definitivamente no pensaba que se lo preguntaría, de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, esta la lastimó profundamente, ya que no era primera vez que le preguntaba.

Ella sonrió tristemente, siempre la comparaban con ella... y él lo noto, pero no dijo nada.... se disculpo con la mirada, como cada vez que lo hacía.

-No lo se, no es de mi familia, simplemente......- no pudo decir mas, porque no quería... aquella mujer era mala, y nada de esto lo pudiera cambiar, ella lo había cambiado... había puesto de rodillas, contra el suelo a su amado InuYasha... y sin embargo, él la amaba... y le dolia.

-Lo siento, no se porque te afecta tanto ella... si...- no termino InuYasha, ella se iba...

-No, lo siento yo... porque no te puedo ayudar, la verdad es que no me puedo quedar aquí, tengo una familia que me espera y... usted no tiene motivos educativos para retenerme aquí- mentira, no tenía a nadie esperando en casa... solo quería irse de allí- adios Profesor Taisho- dijo y se fue, él no le impidio nada... porque sabía que ella tenía razón, quiera o no... esa chiquilla le era.... un tanto extraña, su corazón no podía procesar tantos latidos por segundo estando cerca de ella... por eso, sera por eso que.....

Salió del despacho de su profesor, corriendo... no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería correr... hacia su casa, tal vez si había una salida.

Corrió hasta llegar a su casa, totalmente empapada, abrió la puerta y la cerró de tras de ella... todo estaba oscuro.

Subio las escaleras hacia su cuarto, al entrar se tumbó en su cama y lloró.

Por primera vez... lloró por él.

El sonido del telefono repicaba a cada segundo, ella lo dejaba sonar y le pitido de mensajes de voz sonó...

"Kag, amor, no he recivido ni una llamada tuya,¿estas bien? necesito hablar contigo mi vida. Te amo"...

Ese era Koga, su novio.... al que no amaba, era una cobarde... porque no lo dejaba y se iba con.... ¿con quién?... Al diablo con esto.

Lanzó el telefono lejos de ella y se acosto horizontalmente en la cama, abrazó sus rodillas y se durmió.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, ella se había ido... dolida... y a él le había dolido. Ya no sabía que sentir.

Sus sentimientos habían cambiado radicalmente, pero aún así sentia que engañaba a Kikyo cada vez que miraba a Kagome. Pero luego se recriminaba lo estúpido que era, ella lo había engañado cientos de veces, y él se lo había perdonado todo... hasta que la muerte había dado fin a ese loco romance, en el que solo él era participante.

Ahora la mayoría de las veces soñaba con Kagome, su dulce cuerpo de niña/adulta, sus gemidos de frustración al no entender un simple problema de lógica, toda ella era algo nuevo para él.... Pero lo negaba, aún sentía que algo no andaba bien... hasta que la vio salir de su despacho, corriendo.... se le había escapado, y él tenía toda la culpa.... Se había enamorado de su alumna, y le dolía saberlo, y no solo el hecho de no ser correspondido, si no el hecho de perderla para siempre.... Se había preocupado.

-Waaah!- un chillido desgarró la estancia, Kagome se levanto sudada y con los ojos llorosos, otra pesadilla.

Se acostó pesadamente en el colchón de su cama y miró a travéz de la ventana, seguía lloviendo, el cielo gris y un relámpago iluminó la habitación, y minutos después se pudo escuchar el sonido del trueno...

-"You'll always be my thunder...So bring on the rain...Oh baby bring on the pain..And listen to the thunder"- canturreo la joven un poco somnolienta y muy triste a su pesar... aún le costaba pensar con claridad los hechos del día de ayer.

Se acostó de lado y abrazó la almohada, sus ojos chocolate se posaron en la puerta, estaba abierta, se sorprendió.... ella la había dejado cerrada, vio su mesita de noche y encontró el telefono, roto, pero puesto en su mesita.

Se paró enseguida y como estaba, bajo a la cocina.

-¿¡Quién está allí?!- grito alarmada.

-Niña, no grites- una voz masculina se escuchaba por el sofa de la sala... Voz que rapidamente reconoció Kagome.

-Inu...InuYasha- dijo con un leve tartamudeo.

-Si, me preocupe por tu estado y vine a verte- dijo- pero como nadie abria la puerta, la abri yo- dijo, acto seguido Kagome se pego en la frente con su palma de la mano Tonta, se te olvido cerrar la puerta con llave pensó.

-Y que te hace pensar que te necesitaba?- dijo Kagome molesta. ¿Como se atreve a entar a su casa? y para colmo... decir que estaba preocupado por ella, cuando lo unico que quiere saber es sobre Kikyo- La verdad no quiero hablar sobre Kikyo, así que.....- pero no pudo terminar porque InuYasha le agarró la muñeca con fuerza.

-No digas el nombre de ella como si fuera una cualquiera- dijo muerto de la ira.

A Kagome se le salían lagrimas, la estaba lastimando, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, InuYasha la soltó y se sento en el sofá, mirando a Kagome a los ojos.

-me mentiste, no tenías a nadie esperando en casa- dijo como si toda la oración la escupiera con cierta molestia.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Kagome con rabia.

-Soy tu profesor...- argumentó.

-Correción, eres mi profesor en el colegio... aquí solo eres un extraño- dijo con rabia.

-Pues cambiemos eso, Hola soy InuYasha Taisho- dijo con sarcasmo- ya no soy un extraño-

-Bien si eso era lo que querias, te puedes ir... no me hace bien estar con un tipo como tu- dijo Kagome, que no midio sus palabras, con cierto asco.

InuYasha, extrañamente dolido, se levantó.

-No quiero saber mas nada de Kikyo..- dijo quedadamente.

Kagome se extraño..

-¿por qué?- susurró Kag.

-Porque me intereza otra persona- dijo él, lo cual hizo que kagome soltara un gemido de desilución.... él sonrió-...dime pequeña, que es esa canción que tanto te gusta?-

Kagome no respiraba.... puede que de verdad halla una salida.

-Thun...Thunder..- dijo en un gemido, cuando InuYasha se le acercaba con cuidado tocando su muñeca.

-Lo siento...- dijo InuYasha con arrepentimiento.

-No... No hay problema, solo una cosa...- dijo Kagome, a lo que InuYasha le miró interrogante.

Kagome unió sus labios en un tierno beso...

-You always be my thunder....- susurró al terminar su pequeño beso, InuYasha la miro tiernamente y le beso la mejilla...

-Always- dijo el profesor- always..- sus labios se volvieron a unir, los brazos de la chica apretaron el cuello de su profesor, y este no perdió el tiempo y la agarró por la cintura, cargándola así hasta llevarla al sofá, para sentarla en su regaso.

Su beso se hacía mas profundo, hasta que la presencia de aire hizo falta.

Ella sentada en su regazo con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, él la sostenía por el trasero juntando mas sus cuerpos. El chocolate y el oro se fundían en uno, haciendo la combinación mas explosíva y exótica que se pudiera haber visto.

Las manos del joven se colaron en la cabellera asabache de la joven, ella le miraba mientras él jugaba con algunos mechones de pelo negro.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó él.

-Tercer año de secundaria- admitió ella, un poco roja, y mirando hacia otro lado, esquibando su penetrante mirada.

-¿Como no me pude haber dado cuenta?-dijo él mas para sí que para otra cosa, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

-Yo.... no era lo suficiente buena para tí...- dijo en susurros.

-No digas eso- le regañó, y empezó a dar besitos por su rostro... llegado a su boca y volviendo a crear un beso apasionado.

Al separarse ella buscó su lóbulo de la oreja mordisqueandolo un poco y dandole besitos húmedos allí, luego beso su cuello insitada por los roncos suspiros de su amante.

Ella paró.... y lo vio, su mirada estaba llena de dudas... dudas que esperaban ser respondidas por Inuyasha.

-Yo..... no puedo-dijo, él la miró con sorpresa y se desilucionó, pensando que todo había terminado...-Yo te amo, pero no me parece correcto que....- dejo la frase en suspenso, incapáz de segirla, por miedo a abrir heridas, sus propias heridas.

-No hay nada que nos impida amarnos... que yo me halla dado cuenta tarde, no quiere decir que no te pueda amar con la intensidad que te mereces....- dijo buscando sus ojos- yo... solo quiero disculparme, he sido un tonto... y solo eso me ha servido para darme cuenta que te amo y que te necesito mas de lo que esperaba- dijo, pausado y con determinación en sus ojos dorados, ella lo miro con sorpresa y alegría en su rostro.

-Yo también te amo...- dijo.

Un beso corto, con cariño y amor, la lluvia afuera era tímida... temiendo romper el dulce silencio de las respiraciones de los amantes.

Ella había puesto su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras él volvia a acariciar su melena negra.

-Tú corazón late, muy rápido.- dijo pausadamente Kagome..

-Es que está latiendo por tí- Inuyasha levantó el rostro de la joven y beso sus dulces labios.

Despues de todo.... aquel trueno había destrosado su corazón y lo había vuelto a construir. Ahora era cuestión del destino.


End file.
